


Cake-Loving Cats

by ana_iliad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Party, Cake, Confident Harry Potter, Cute, Fluff, Luna is great, M/M, Pining Idiots, Smol Cat, Soft Boys, Surprise Party, WAY TOO SWEET
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_iliad/pseuds/ana_iliad
Summary: A tiny, smol kitten is Harry's wingman at a party (Luna's brilliant suggestion). And, you know that Draco falls for it, arse and tit included.





	Cake-Loving Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixiedustatsundown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedustatsundown/gifts).

> I started writing this as a little something for Marike, that involved cakes, cats, and someone getting punched. 
> 
> But it is three days too late as it got away from me. 300 words turned into 2100 words. But I liked writing them as soft and precious. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I know that milk and related products are bad for cats, but once in a while they can be fed cream or cheese. So, don't you worry about Talia :)

Draco had been at the party for less than five minutes, and he already wanted to leave. This entire operation had been a bad idea. Why did he even agree to this? 

Pansy’s uncharacteristic giggle reminded him exactly why. He’d generously helped with organizing the surprise birthday party to help his love-sick friend impress the up-and-coming Wasps player. That the birthday-person was also a close friend of his was beside the point. He narrowed his eyes at the cheesy scene unfolding in front of him. Pansy was batting her eyelids at Ginevra Weasley who was beaming at his best friend in turn. People had only started arriving and yet, with every chime of the door his nervousness increased. 

His friends had only just stopped teasing him relentlessly about his _obsession_. And if the cursed prick of a man walked in, reports would certainly get back to his mother. He shuddered at the thought. He was provided relief from more horror-inducing thoughts, and thoughts of abandonment as well, by the arrival of the birthday girl. 

Luna looked as ethereal as ever. Even though she’d just return from a Portkey from Australia. The outdoors suited her, she was sporting a spectacular tan from her time in the island continent. He would ask her about her explorations later. For now, he decided he would ensure she thoroughly enjoyed the party set up in her honour as she came to hug him.

“Oh, Draco! What a wonderful party. Every time I tried to imagine what you would come up for my birthday, I would get different visuals in my mind. But nothing was certainly as magnificent,” she said by way of greeting.

All his manners went out of the window. He cringed even as he asked, “You knew about this surprise party?” He'd have to find out which of the insufferable buffons had spilled the beans to her. 

“Of course, the Gulping Plimpies I was taking care of told me,” Luna replied as if anything of meaning could ever be understood from the Plimpies. 

Draco supposed his plan of menacing someone would have to wait. He untangled from her softly and turned to lead her towards the gifts, wishing her a wonderful and charming year ahead. 

Instead of thanking him, she stopped him by placing a hand on his arm and proceeded to say something that rendered him frozen to the spot. He did not have time to protest Luna’s whispered reassurances of _You won’t be rejected, Draco. Stop worrying_, as the man who had been plaguing his dreams since he was eleven made an entrance. 

The man deemed the Saviour walked towards them, and Draco cursed his luck. He stood in place watching Potter hug Luna and tell her how much he’d missed her stories. 

“Happy Birthday, Luna!” Potter wished her as he kissed her cheek. 

They way they were holding each other, with such fondness; was nothing new. He’d seen them interacting so many times before, and his unexpected understanding of it always surprised him. He’d never thought that Potter’s dynamic with Luna would make so much sense to him, much like his own and yet, so different. 

His musings were brought to a halt when Potter turned those intense eyes and earnest smile towards Draco, in response to Luna’s “I’m so glad you came, Harry! Draco here especially has been anticipating your arrival,’ quip; a rather misplaced quip he would later assure everyone.

Draco’s eyes widened automatically. _Damn you, woman_ Draco thought even as he returned a polite smile. The best he could do when almost shoved into Potter’s personal space. His increasing heartbeat and haywire thoughts weren’t helping. 

“Hullo, Malfoy! Must say, you’ve done a great job with the party”

“Did you expect anything less than?” Draco retorted, internally wincing at his arrogance. Old instincts die hard, he supposed. 

Instead of being offended, Potter surprisingly burst out laughing. “No, I suppose, I didn’t,” he finally finished. 

Sighing lightly in relief, and smiling a somewhat natural smile of his own, Draco brought up the first thing that came to mind. Cake. “I think, I can only offer similar praises of my own after I see your cake.” He kicks himself for forgetting all his training on socializing and small talk and accepting praise. Really, when had Draco ever been bad at _that_?

“I have no doubt you’ll be licking your fingers off even before you’re done with it,” was Potter’s remark in return. Was the _and a lot many things if I get my way_ muttered softly Draco’s imagination?

Ginevra's call for attention - and when the hell did Luna slip away from them? - did not allow Draco an opportunity to overthink, and eventually freak out over the possibility that Potter might be flirting with him. Draco Malfoy's lifelong fascination, long-standing crush _and_ the bane of his life, was flirting with him? This party may not have been such a terrible idea after all. 

The next few hours were spent in a daze as Draco’s mind struggled to decide between the remote possibility that Potter reciprocated Draco’s feelings or whether Draco was reading too much into things. His brain’s current overdrive paired with alcohol wasn’t the best option for rationalization. But, oh well, he couldn’t function without either of those in Potter’s constant presence and visibility, could he?

Draco had also avoided the bird’s nest and its owner, _and the damned cake that certainly looks like heaven,_ his mind supplied, like the plague since his last interaction. He was almost afraid that Potter's remark of licking many other things would come true if he even so much as ventured near the cake. It was after hours of tucking his tail between his legs that he was beginning to summon the courage to directly talk to Potter again when a commotion caught everyone’s attention. It had gotten so loud that people were rushing the last few steps into the garden. 

The scene unfolding was shocking, to say the least, and yet they shouldn't have been surprised, considering the amount of discarded bottles and glasses strewn about the two men now grabbing each other by the collar. 

“How dare you put your filthy hands on my beloved?” one of the men was screaming.

“Your beloved? You hadn’t even met her before this evening. If anything, she belongs to me?” the other shouted just as angrily. 

“She allowed me to pet her fur,” was all that was said before the sharp crunch of knuckles with jaw was heard. 

Fur? A small meow near Draco’s feet made him look down. Oh. _Oh._

“So, you’re who they’re fighting over?” he asked as he took in her appearance. “I was going to give them a piece of mind for thinking of a woman as their property. But you’re so gorgeous, I wouldn’t blame them,” he finished as he appreciated her grey fur and emerald-green eyes. 

He followed the beautiful kitten inside as she made her way determinedly. He was certainly curious as to where the tiny beauty wanted to go or if she belonged to someone. But more importantly, he would follow the little one anywhere, what with her green eyes and all. She came to a halt in front of the table that had the cake and started purring loudly. 

Draco was astonished at the loudness emanating from such a small body. He relented after a few moments when it became evident that she wasn’t going to stop. He bent to pick her up and held her close enough that she could sniff at the food and far away that she wouldn’t be able to swipe it off. It seemed that the greedy little one was begging for the cake. Fair enough, he thought. This gave him an excuse to also taste the cake. 

“Since this isn’t healthy for you, you are allowed three licks. But that’s all,” he admonished, all the while waving his wand to serve a piece for himself and a few licks worth of cream in another bowl. 

He then walked to a chair in the corner of the room and let his new-found friend eat to her heart’s content while he tentatively took a bite of the sinful-looking cake. As soon as the creamy, chocolate hit his tongue, he instinctively closed his eyes and let out a moan. It was embarrassing but since the room was empty anyway, he would allow himself to make indecent noises for the cake. No wonder the ball of fur currently nestled in is lap was so insistent. 

He took another bite and sighed again, so lost in the taste that only when a finger touched the corner of his lips that his eyes flew open. Potter’s fingers were lightly roaming over his lips even as Draco continued to stare at him. He was alarmed and aroused at the same time. Potter was standing so close. Scratch that, he was bending over Draco, face inches away. 

“Fuck, Draco, I hadn’t planned on ambushing you. But that arse of yours, when you bent to pick this one and the vulgar moans you’ve been making,” <strike>Potter</strike> Harry rasped.

It took Draco a few seconds to locate his voice, and what came out was scratchy at best. So, he tried again. “You’ve been spying this whole time?”

Harry chuckles, “It’s not called spying, Draco if I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you. You’ve also almost kidnapped Talia, and Teddy would have been really sad about that.” 

“Who the fuck is Talia?” Draco snaps in irritation, a ruse to cover up the pounding in his chest. 

Potter cocks an eyebrow, and Draco has to blink. He had no idea Potter could do _that._ Oh. 

“This cat is yours?” Just Draco’s luck that he would be hypnotized by a cat that belonged to someone he was desperately avoiding. 

“Yours too, if you wish,” Potter murmured under his breath. 

When Draco’s eyebrows rose impossibly high, Potter hastily explained, “Teddy picked her out as a gift for Luna but we both ended up falling for her Highness. And, she’s so young, I couldn’t leave her alone at home.”

Draco had to keep himself from getting exposed. He cannot let Potter know that his beloved kitty has Draco tied around her tiny toes. “Well, if you loved her so much, then you wouldn’t have let her get lost?” Great going, Draco. Perfect way to show that you don’t care about the grey menace; she is no doubt a menace if she belongs to Potter. He's already in trouble, trapped under Potter’s gaze _and_ fingers. Salazar, if only it was the kind of _trapped under fingers_ that Draco so often wanked to. 

“Who says she was lost? I have a tracking spell on her. She likes finding stuff to bring to me, which she does by roaming around. Look what she found for me,” Potter grinned with a flourish.

Only when Potter’s eyes dipped to Draco’s lips did he realize that Potter still hadn’t removed his hands from Draco’s face. Draco was vaguely aware that for the last many minutes, his breathing hadn’t been regular. This only caused him to panic further. For the well-being of his poor heart, which felt like it could go into cardiac arrest any minute, he decided to brave it out and ask Harry where this was going.

“Potter, while it certainly is hot that you’re so cocky, I would ask you to get to the bloody point,” Draco bit out. 

Stunned for a moment - Draco took that as a victory - Potter swallowed and immediately removed his hands from Draco’s face - not a victory, after all, he thought with disappointment - and arranged his features in a serious expression. 

“Draco Malfoy, would you allow me to take you out on a date and woo you properly?” Potter almost whispered. As if afraid of disturbing something. 

The shy smile betrayed the bright eyes. Potter was nervous! Draco was glad that Potter wasn’t all confidence. This was apparently affecting him as much as Draco and was he glad about that. 

“Harry, will you take me on that date, now?” Draco quietly asked.

Potter took so long to answer that Draco had begun to suspect that it was a joke. As Draco stirred, Potter came back to his senses, “Yes! Yes, right now,” he was smiling like a lunatic. 

Harry stretched his hand out for Draco to take, and Draco thought he might faint from the giddiness of it all. As he made to get up, Draco realized that Talia had fallen asleep in the time that Harry and Draco were dancing around each other. 

Harry just gave a loving smile, Draco could get used to that, and clutched Draco’s hand in his, leading them to the Floo.


End file.
